Kaze's Story
by KazeArashi413
Summary: Kaze Arashi, a young man of 25, was asked by his wife to tell the story of the death of his beloved parents. (Rated M for Gore and possible Lemon)
1. Chapter 1 - A Long Story

Chapter 1 – A Long Story

Disclaimer  
Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie and I do not take any credit if there are any of his characters implemented into this story. Thank you.

It was December 6th, 2012. This day was the 20 year anniversary of the night that Kaze Arashi's parents were brutally murdered. It just so happens, this young boy was the lone survivor of that night, and had grown to be married to a beautiful young woman by the name of Leah Strider. It was cold that particular night, and Leah and Kaze decided to lay in bed and talk for a few hours. "Kaze, I've been meaning to ask you about this for a long time" , Leah stated, curling her amber fox tail against Kaze's and snuggling closer to his toned body. "What is it you want to know, honey?" Kaze asked, looking down at her and giving her a sweet and compassionate smile. Leah hesitated before asking, "Can you tell me about your parents?" Kaze, of course, had all but avoided the subject to spare her some of the gruesome and downright disgusting details. Sure, she had seen battle and had the scars to prove it, but he also had one other reason for not talking about the death of his parents, his hatred. He sighed and looked down at her. "Alright, but only this once. I don't enjoy telling this sort of story." He stated, beginning to start on the long tale of the death of his two beloved parents.

Twenty years ago, deep in the heart of the forest, there was a small family of three. A male, a female, and their child. This child, was named Kaze. He was only 5 years of age, and his intelligence was blossoming. The father, Kaki Arashi, was a hunter, and provided the family with food and shelter. The mother, Sky Arashi, provided a clean house and the care of the young child. Kaze, being so young but oddly intelligent, had already learned to use his father's oaken longbow and obsidian tipped arrows. He had also learned to use a knife and how to craft various items, ranging from a simple stone blade, to a last resort bandage from leaves and vines. Kaze was out hunting with his father, carrying a small game bag filled with a rabbit and a couple squirrels. He was proud of himself, as was his father. Kaze and his father were natural hunters, because of their nature. They were kitsune, a mixture of a fox and a human. As they returned, Sky walked out to greet the two young lads, kissing Kaki and picking Kaze up. Of course, she knew that Kaze hated to be picked up, as he started to whine and complain as she hugged him to her chest. Kaki just laughed and carried the game inside their small, one story house. The house had only one bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. It was small, but it was perfect for the small family. They had eachother. It was growing late, nearly 9:00 P.M. After a small but filling dinner with a assortment of meats ranging from squirrel to deer, Kaki and Sky sat infront of the small fireplace, speaking to Kaze. "You did a very fine job today, son. I cannot express how proud and impressed I am with your performance." Kaki stated, beaming at his son. Kaze, not one to speak often, gave a simple nod and smiled, yawning and laying on the couch. He was obviously exsuasted from the long day. Soon, Kaze was sent to bed, as he had a long day of hunting ahead of him to prepare for the colder months. As he lay in his bed, he felt something was…off. As darkness spread over the forest, the small boy fell into a deep sleep. The events that would unfold in the coming days were unlike any he had ever seen before.

A.N. Phew, so, first chapter so far, tell me what you think and Ill be happy to edit out any of the kinks in the storyline! Thanks ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dark Omen

Chapter 2 – The Dark Omen

Kaze woke to see the beams of the warm and bright sun coming through his windows. It was a beautiful day, and a great day to be out hunting. He quickly remembered the uneasy feelings he had last night as he was falling into sleep. He quickly brushed off the uneasiness and continued to pull on his clothes. As he pulled on his hunting jacket, he noticed that he had not heard his mother or father this morning. He quickly grabbed his knife and sheathed it, running out into the main room to find them asleep on the couch. He sighed in relief and gently woke his father, pointing to the door and motioning for him to follow. Kaki slowly got up, making sure to not wake his sleeping wife and joined his son, grabbing his bow and arrows. It was time for the two to hunt. As they walked along the normal path, Kaze finally spoke, "Papa, why do we hunt anyway?". Kaki smiled and stopped, sitting against a tree. They had been walking for atleast ten minutes and he decided to take a break to tell Kaze why they hunt. "You see my boy, we hunt for survival. Our God gave us these animals for food, but we must always remember that even if we are eating them, that God has given us that purpose. We are kitsune, natural hunters and guardians of the Forest." Kaki stated, smiling and looking up at Kaze, who was staring into the woods. "What is it you see, son?" Kaki asked, frowning and looking in the same direction as his son. He regreted this decision immedietly, for he saw a tall, slender man in a black suit. He had no face and his skin was a sickly pale colour. Kaki grabbed Kaze and ran deep into the heart of the woods. Kaki, who was fearful not of the strange creature, but of Kaze's sanity, hid in a small cave. It began to drizzle as he entered the cave. It was odd, the weather was so clear and nice. What had caused the rain that day will not be known, but it was true, the myths of the man in the woods. The "Slenderman" as they called it. He started a small fire inside the cave to keep them warm, and looked over at Kaze. Kaze, who had been looking at the Slenderman, was now huddling close to the fire, watching the rain as it fell into small puddles. Everything was silent except for the steady sound of the fire crackling and the rain hitting the frozen ground.

Kaze woke with fear flowing through him. He looked around the cave and found his father watching over him. As the fear drained from his body, he began to look outside. At the entrance of the cave, he saw a small group of rabbits. He smirked and flicked his wrist, sending his knife at the rabbits and killing one as his father shot another with an arrow. Two rabbits…It was enough to hold them. Kaze worried for his mother. She had plenty of food, and could defend herself, but what were to happen if the house began to burn? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and continued to skin the rabbits. He put the meat in his bag and found a small crevice in the rocks to hide them. He had small stashes like this around the woods incase an unfortunate event should ocurr. He walked to his father, sitting next to him. "I'll watch over us papa, get some rest." Kaze smiled, taking the bow out of the old man's hands and putting the arrows on his back. "Ah, thank you my boy, you of a great help to me. I am proud to have a son as strong as you." Kaki smiled, drifting into a deep sleep. Kaze began to scan the cave, marking good spots to store game. He always does this when he is bored. The young man sighed as he stood, seeing a shadow of a man at the entrance of the cave. He knocked back an arrow and aimed it at the entrance, seeing the man from before. "Who are you, mister?" Kaze asked, not lowering his bow even an inch. The tall man took a step forward, speaking with a deep voice. "I am known as Slenderman. The guardian of this forest. You and your father are trespassing." The Slenderman replied, raising his hands. "I mean no harm, I am just here to converse with you." He said quickly. "Very well, but one false move, and I will not hesitate to shoot you in the back." Kaze growled, lowering his bow and sitting next to his father. Slender sat on the other side of the cave. "So, why have you two come to this dark place?" he asked, pulling out a small loaf of bread and tossing it to Kaze. "Me and my father hunt in these woods. I have a mother back at the heart of the woods. I'm very worried about her." Kaze answered, biting into the soft bread. The flavor spread through his mouth, making him hum in delight. "She is perfectly safe, I can see her now, working in the kitchen." Slender replied, looking at the young child. There was a hint of compassion in his voice, as he knew how the boy had felt. Kaze yawned and looked at the entrance. Wait, why was it getting darker? "Shit!" he yelped, realizing that night was falling. "Child, take my hand. Kaki, take your son's hand and hold on tight." Slender commanded. Kaze did what he asked without question and Kaki, while a tad hesitant, grabbed his things and did the same. Within seconds, they were on their front porch, looking at the small house. "You two go inside. If you need any help in the woods, call my name."Slender said, and disappeared into the night. They two boys walked inside. Sky practically jumped on them, covering them with kisses. "Where were you two?! I was worried sick!" she said between kisses. Kaze just batted her away with his tail. "We were out hunting dear, Im so sorry to have scared you." Kaki answered, kissing her passionately, earning a barfing sound from Kaze as he ran to his room for bed. The young boy was exhausted and layed in his bed, thinking about the slenderman and falling asleep minutes later. The darkness that spread over that forest was not normal, the rain, the man, the nightfall, it was all very…peculiar. He began to dream of a small foggy forest, full of spirits. The scariest part of this dream, was two of the spirits, were his parents.

A.N. – Woo! Second chapter down. I know these chapters are a bit short, and im sorry for that. Cliffhangers are great too hehehehehe :D. Thanksu soooo much for reading this! Ill be updating it soon! *gives cookie and flies away*


	3. Chapter 3 - A Mortal Wound

Chapter 3 – A Mortal Wound

As the darkness retreated, a dim light fell over the forest. The sky was filled with rainclouds, no hunting today. It was too dark, too rainy. Kaze layed in his bed, resting as he watched the rain fall against the leaves. The forest was quiet…honestly too quiet for his tastes. As he rose from his small bed, he heard the noise of a man in pain. Kaze looked out of his window, seeing a man…wait, no, that was his father! He was limping, for his foot was severed from his body. Kaze's eyes grew wide with fear for his father, and he rushed out. "Father! What happened?!" Kaze yelled, running to the aid of his wounded father. "N-No time to explain. Get your mother." With the final word, Kaki collapsed, becoming unconscious from the amount of blood he had loss. Kaze ran inside, yelling for his mother. His mother quickly appeared from the back room, carrying a bandage. She had already heard Kaze yell before. She ran to the door, slamming it open and running to her husband's side. She made a tourniquet for his leg, tightening it to stop the blood flow. "Kaze, help me get him inside and to the couch!" she commanded, obviously worried for her husband. He helped his mother pick him up and carry him in. Even if they hand bandaged him, the blood still flowed out steadily, staining the floor. The floor was no matter, Kaze was more worried of his father's life. He had been wounded before, but nothing this fatal. If they did not react quickly he could lose his life.

It was a few hours after he had woken up, and Kaze was in his room. His mother was tending carefully to his father and had sent him away. She was crying, which was odd because his mother never cried when Kaki was hurt. Kaze did not ponder this, for he was too busy pacing his room, wondering what could have been strong enough to cut off his father's foot. As he paced around, he heard a knocking on his wall. He slowly proceeded to look out his window, seeing a small fox below him, holding a small message in his jaws. Kaze held his hand out, and the fox dropped the note. He opened a small steel strongbox under his bed and pulled out a small amount of squirrel meat, giving it to the fox and patting his head. The fox, now content, ran off. Kaze looked at the letter, opening it and reading it carefully. "Kaze, meet me in the heart of the forest,come alone, or I will not hesitate to kill your family." The note suddenly began to burn. Kaze yelped and dropped the note, watching it disintegrate below him. That…was odd. Very odd indeed, for the fire did not burn any of the wooden house around him. He was…scared, to say the least.

(WARNING : SLENDER REFERENSE!)

It was midnight. Kaze had successfully snuck out of his house and had nothing but his knife, bag, and Lantern. He did not fear the dark, for it was his friend as a hunter, but the ominous message he had received earlier that day had put him on edge and made him very, very paranoid. As he was walking, he had heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing in the dark mist. He continued to walk, looking around him and hearing what he thought was the noise of a T.V going static. He turned, obviously paranoid, and saw Slender. He sighed in relief. "You gave me a heart attack Slendi!" he growled, proceeding to facepalm. "I am sorry Kaze, I did not mean to have scared you. I only have a warning for you." Slendi replied, a tone of seriousness creeping into his deep voice. "What is it? I am supposed to-" Kaze was cut off by Slendi putting a hand over his mouth. "I know, you received a letter. Do not go to the heart of the forest, a Hunter of the Dark is waiting for you there, he will kill you, and then your family." Slendi commanded, taking his hand off the young boy's mouth. Of course, being the boneheaded child he was, Kaze ignored the warning, and proceeded to walk to the heart of the Slender Forest. Slendi just sighed, disappearing into the night. As Kaze had reached his destination, he felt something was off. The note said to meet here, but nobody was around. He was about to leave, when suddenly, a dark figure appeared infront of him, about twenty feet from his current position. The dark figure spoke, "So, you came. Foolish little child, do you not know wwho I am?". Kaze just stared at the dark figure, his nightvision slowly adapting to the lighting. When Kaze realized who the voice belonged to, and saw the man himself, he was crippled with fear. It was his mother's ex-fiance, Eridan Ampora. "I know who you are, you idiot, how can I not? My mother left your stinky fish ass for my father." Kaze replied, growling and drawing his knife. Eridan was stronger than he was, bigger than he was, and Kaze did not stand a chance against him. Eridan laughed, and pulled out a small, metal cylinder. Kaze had no time to react as he threw it at him, hitting a tree behind him and watching the sleeping gas grenade explode. Soon, Kaze was overcome with weakness and fatigue. "Tonight, you will witness the death of your two beloved ones." Eridan laughed, smirking at the child. Kaze tried to stand, but was too weak. He very slowly drifted into sleep. When he awoke, he would see the nightmare he had experienced just the night before, unfold before his very eyes.

A.N. – So, tell me what you think, please leave a review, tell me if I should keep going, and Im sorry they are so short I just don't have a lot of time on my hands to be able to write a lot. Thanks for the support. And thank you Heiress of Blaze (My one-chan), for helping me out with the reviews! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - The End

Chapter 4 – The End

It was dark, the shadows slowly began to fade into their respective spots, and Kaze's eyes slowly opened. His mind was fuzzy as he began to awake. That's right, that stupid fishass had knocked him out! He tried to get up, but he found he was tied to the floor. Stupid ropes! He struggled against the ropes and thrashed around. As he did this, he heard a sickening sound. The sound of blood dripping to the floor, and a knife cutting open the flesh of an animal. He looked up, shocked and as he screamed, Eridan dropped his mother's lifeless body to the floor. Eridan only smirked, not saying a word as he walked to his father, who was laying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from his foot and now severed arm. Kaze thrashed harder, determined to kill that stupid dickwad. Eridan, wielding the knife that had killed his mother, picked Kaze's father up, carrying him and placing him infront of Kaze. "My son," Kaki began, a look of regret and sadness in his eyes. "You must escape…Live on to seek revenge for what has happened here tonight. I love you Kaze, and I will alwa-". His sentence was cut short as Eridan, that stupid fishfuck, sliced his throat right open. Kaze's eyes, wide with anger, fear, and hate, suddenly became a pitch black color. The whites of his eyes were now a void as his form began to change. The ropes burned off him, his skin, peeling off, was replaced by fox fur. His form itself, was morphed into that of a fox. A shockwave of dark energy shot from him, knocking Eridan against the wall.

Kaze, now enraged, had his formed turned into what kitsune know as the "Blood Demon". The Blood Demon got this title because of the blood that poured from its eyes and mouth as it killed its victims, leaving nothing but a bloody pulp. Kaze, who had changed into this demon, now jumped on Eridan. Eridan only laughed, not speaking a word, as Kaze felt a knife stab into his back. The same knife, mind you, that had the blood of two other kitsune on it. Enraged, Kaze sliced Eridan open, howling and biting into his neck. Eridan only screamed in pain, slowly bleeding out. As the troll's blood filled his mouth, Kaze jumped off of Eridan, his form returning to normal as he began to cry. Kaze had nothing left, his parents, his home, everything was gone. He grabbed the small lighter in his room, he knew what he had to do. He said goodbye, gathering the items he needed. A bag of food, his father's bow, the arrows, a knife, and his father's hunting jacket and boots. He made a pile of wood in the middle of the cabin, and lit it with the lighter, closing his eyes and walking out. Just as he got a good distance away, the fire finally spread to the gas canisters in the back of the house. The methane exploded, making the house into a bright fireball, a beacon in the night sky. A tall man approached him. "Slendi…" Kaze began to cry, collapsing and hugging the tall man. "Shhh, it will be okay child. You must remember your skills. Remember your training, and survive." Slendi said with the utmost seriousness, looking at Kaze. Kaze only nodded, seeing a small figure behind the slender man. It was a girl, about his age. For being so young, she was already beautiful. Warm, comforting amber eyes. "Leah, return to your home, your mother must be worried sick about you!" Slendi picked the girl up and teleported away, leaving Kaze next to the last place he knew to go, his treehouse. Kaze, the young boy of five, survived for ten years on his own, but that is another story to be told…

IN THE PRESENT

As Kaze finished, he laid back. Leah now knew his story, and he closed his eyes. He felt Leah's warm, soft lips press against his, and began to hold her, kissing back with a burning passion. "You were that girl..I knew I recognized you on that roof when we met." He smiled, kissing her again. Leah smirked down at him, kissing his neck and trailing her hands down to more…private areas. He smiled, and nibbled on her collarbone, which led to the making of less innocent sounds and actions.

A.N. – FOR ALL YOU LEMON LOVERS I WILL BE DOING A ONE-SHOT FOR LEAH AND KAZE SOON. This story was derived from an RP I had with my onee-chan, Heiress of Blaze. ^^ Thanksu for reading! I will hopefully have another story soon!


End file.
